youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Titus Kim
History Titus Kim had a happy childhood. He lived in a little apartment with his mother, father, and little sister Vanessa. His father worked on the Gotham Police Department squad, and his mother stayed home with Vanessa. However, when Titus was 13, his father was killed in crossfire between the GCPD and Two-Face. This devastated Titus. It caused him to become secluded from the world. Instead of going to school, he would spend all day on the fire escape, looking over the city, day in and day out. Until, one day, when Titus decided this wasn't the life for him. He made a change. He started to sneak out at night, robbing houses for valuables and money. This helped for a while, until he started getting caught. He resorted to better methods. Soon, he became a master at robbing banks. This made Titus one of Gotham's most wanted. He had the police, the Justice Agency, and the FBI on his trail. Titus knew he had to get away from society, so he decided to become an assassin. He was recruited by a group of assassins, and was trained until he became an expert marksman. However, his luck finally ran out, and was nearly captured by Justice Agency members. In a flash of luck, though, he escaped and fled to his apartment. He grabbed his sister, and took her to the roof. When he went back down to grab his mother, however, he heard footsteps. The Justice Agency had found him. He heard the sounds of cracking wood, stomping feet, and the yell of his dying mother. Titus quickly ran back up to the roof. He grabbed his sister, and ran to the edge of the roof. He turned around to see a group of men piling onto the roof. Without missing a beat, he leaped to the roof in front of him, Vanessa in his arms. He ran until he couldn't hear footsteps anymore. He made his way down to the ground, and found the closest orphanage. With little more than a goodbye, he left Vanessa for someone else to care for. Then, he fled. He ended up in Happy Harbor, where he decided to reside. That was 3 years ago. Titus is 16 now, a junior in high school. He has settled down in an old, abandoned apartment. He attends Happy Harbor High School under the alias Titus Renée. He's a wide-receiver on the football team. Personality Titus has gotten quieter since he arrived at Happy Harbor. He's been contemplating his life, what used to be and what is to come. He's often seen sitting on the roof of his apartment, looking out to the horizon. Appearance Titus has blonde hair, grey eyes, and various earrings, which he gained after he moved to Happy Harbor. He always wears a red overcoat, with a white shirt underneath it. He wears blue jeans and black boots. He's 6 foot, and is always seen with a solemn expression. TitusKim_1.jpg TitusKim_2.jpg TitusKim_3.jpg TitusKim_4.jpg Skills Titus is a trained assassin, and can shoot with both rifles and handguns. He's also a master at mixed martial arts and sword fighting. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:American Category:Male Category:Sixteen Category:Mixed Martial Arts Category:Sword Fighting